Just Dance
by Velvet of Love
Summary: This is a Michael Jackson tribute, and a Zutara lemon. It is filled with songs, and LOVE! Please read and review. I love you guys and thanks for the support :)


**Hey guys I just felt like writing another one-shot. I hope you enjoy it read and review. I love you guys! This is also a tribute to Michael Jackson. This is also an AU. This one has singing and LEMON! SO CHILDREN BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender rightfully belongs to Bryke. **

_**Just Dance**_

Zuko Agni sat at the bar with his friends drinking Yamazaki. The sensation felt amazing as it slid down his throat. It was most enjoyable considering the stress he had been under. A couple months ago his father had been arrested and sentenced to life for illegal drug selling and usage. He was a former drug lord and since then Agni Inc. had been suffering tremendously. It was always up to Zuko to fix his father's crappy mistakes. Then there's Azula, his lovely-but deadly- sister. She's on the brink of insanity and lives in one of the "nut-houses" as Sokka and Toph so kindly put it. Even though she was evil, insane, rude, and scary, he still loved his sister deeply. With all of that the young CEO couldn't stop thinking of his beautiful wife Katara. They had been married for twelve years and they still enjoyed life as much as they can. Now at 40 Zuko didn't feel the zest of life anymore, instead he felt like…a dark blob. Which isn't usually his style. He smiled suddenly as he saw his three best friends walk up to him with warm smiles. His uncle Iroh, Sokka, and Aang. But who trailed behind them made him quiver. It was his father-in-law Hakoda. The older male still sent shivers down his spine but he pushed it aside, and shook all of their hands, before sitting back down.

The bartender walked over cleaning a small glass with his rag and he peered at them with interest.

"What will ya'll have?" he questioned in a fluent southern accent.

"I'll have the same thing as my buddy here!" Sokka shouted over the loud music.

"Me as well." Hakoda and Aang said.

Last was uncle. "Do you have tea?"

The bartender snorted before leaving to get the rest of the orders. He muttered to himself about the old man who enjoys tea too much. Everyone knew of Zuko's fun and tea loving uncle. He did own the largest and successful one in town.

"So jerk, where is Katara?" asked Sokka.

"She's at home I think. She told me I needed to get out more, since I'm cleaning up my father's shit."

"Gross…" Aang said truthfully. After all these years Aang was still ditzy and it made the older men chuckle.

"You know what I mean." Zuko responded trying to keep his cool. But suddenly he was surprised as he turned to stage as he heard a familiar voice greeting the large crowd. The particular men at the bar was shocked. Their jaws dropped. Zuko snarled a little at the sight of men practically clawing to get to the stage. There she was his wife: Katara, and Sokka's fiancée Toph (Who was the DJ) and last was Yue. They were wearing amazing outfits. **(Go to links in profile) **Katara wore a one gloved military outfit dress. Her socks went to her ankles, and she wore black pumps. To top it off a black hat settled on top of her head. She gave a smile as she continued the intro.

"Well everyone, this song is a tribute to the King of Pop, and it's a song to tell my _husband _he should get out more and have fun!" Katara teased. They all heard Toph snicker in her mic, and she pressed the keyboard on her laptops and the lights began to change.

**(Go to You Tube and Type in Michael Jackson I'm Bad and listen to it, while you read the lyrics)**

**Toph: Your blood Is Mine  
Gonna Tell You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Get On Me all right huh**

Katara: I'm Giving You  
On the Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Katara: Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Katara, Toph, Yue: Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad,get on me! come on!  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

Katara: The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

Toph and Yue: But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Katara: Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad  
You Know It come on  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

Yue: We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then a Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Katara and Toph: Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

hoo! hoo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)You Know, You Know, You  
Know it , Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

Katara, Toph, Yue: You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
hoo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

Yue: You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Toph: You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad yea)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-you know it!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
Katara: And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

The crowd couldn't stop cheering as the three bowed and Zuko smiled faintly as his wife blew him a short kiss. After five minutes of praise the three walked off the stage toward the bar. Katara sat by her husband and ordered a pomegranate-peach martini.

"You three were great. We didn't even know you were performing." Aang said nonchalantly and sipped carelessly at the light brown liquid. He showed his distaste for it as he placed it back on the island with a grimace. The bartender snatched the glass from the island and complained about how ungrateful some people were, and went back to washing more glasses. Katara suddenly turned to the door of a staff room and out came Jun. She wore a dark red corset, leather black pants, and dark high heeled shoes. Her black hair had streaks of red In them, and a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Hey little miss virgin…" she began indicating Katara, "What song was that?"

"Hello to you to Jun." Katara said sarcastically and drunk some of her liquor. She placed it back on the island and folded her arms. "And it was a Michael Jackson song."

"Yeah you wouldn't know because you're always screwing in the back room." Toph snorted. Sokka nudged her harshly in the ribs. Which was a silent be quiet.

Jun waved it off and smiled. "It's cool. Screwing is better than singing. If you excuse me I have to entertain. Later…" the raven haired woman said and began to walk toward the stage. A glittery pole sparkled on the large lighted stage, and Jun began to spin around on it, expertly. Her mic was in her left hand and the music began to play.

(Play Music Now! It's called Dirty Diana by MJ)

Jun sang the first staff perfectly and then she did the unexpected. She threw another mic in the crowd, toward Katara, who caught it. The brown haired woman was surprised and started on the second verse of the song.

**(Jun) You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me  
I know your every move  
So won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before  
But I was to blind to see  
That you seduce every man  
This time you won't seduce me**

(Katara) She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start  
She says there's no turnin' back  
She trapped me in her heart

(Jun and Katara) Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana  
Let me be!

(Katara) Oh no...  
Oh no...  
Oh no...

(Katara) She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the  
curtain comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree

(Jun) She's says that's ok  
Hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night lovin' thing  
I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say  
I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything  
If you make me a star

(Katara) Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia...aa...aa...ana!

(Jun and Katara) She said I have to go home  
'Cause I'me real tired you see  
But I hate sleppin' alone  
Why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home  
She's problably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to  
Say that I'm alright

(Jun) Diana walked up to me,  
She said I'm all yours tonight  
At that I ran to the phone  
Sayin' baby I'm alright  
I said but unlock the door.  
Because I forgot the key.  
She said he's not coming back  
Because he's slepping with me

(Katara) Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no

The next thing Katara knew Jun had kissed her on the lips at the end of the song causing whooping and hollering to come from the male audience. Katara rolled her eyes and wiped at her lips as she walked back over to the bar.

"Awesome job." Sokka commented. He was fanning his father with a piece of paper. Apparently Hakoda fainted when he saw Jun kiss his daughter, now he was on the floor whimpering slightly.

"Thanks. But Jun, why did you have to kiss me?" Katara questioned a little irritated. Jun raised a brow and gave a mock glare. She licked her lips sadistically and gave her signature smile. She picked up a glass of tequila and swished it in the small round glass.

"Don't act you like you didn't like it." She said simply gulping the drink in one second. "Plus your husband looks pretty _excited_," Jun snickered. Katara wondered what she meant. Zuko blushed a little and pulled his wife on his lap, and she gasped softly. His erection was pressing into her soft round backside. It was her turn to blush now.

"Uh…gross." Toph and Aang said in unison. They both laughed at the situation and gave each other a fist bump. Sokka didn't catch anything since he was still fanning his father. Katara finally removed herself from his lap and swallowed hard. She grabbed her clutch purse and smiled.

"Yeah I think we should go home now…we'll see you guys later." Katara commented swiftly. When the two arrived home Katara said she was too worn out. Therefore Zuko had to take a cold shower, and stress started to build all over again. Little did he know his sleeping wife had a smile on her face.

**1 week later**

Zuko snarled as he made his way into his home. He had the worst meeting ever. Other companies are offering him more money if he sold 30% of his company. Of course he said: "Hell no."

The minute the young CEO walked into his home he heard loud Michael Jackson music. He growled in suspicion, but all things flew away when he saw his wife, who was moon-walking? She wore one of his long sleeved white shirts that reached her thigh and showed her tan luxurious legs. A tie was also in the outfit, as well as one glove on her right hand, and a black hat tilted downward on her head. Her lips were painted a soft red, and the moment she turned she saw Zuko. She turned off the radio and smiled seductively.

"Dance with me…" she cooed.

"No I don't dance." He whispered shocked by her sultry appearance.

"Come on Zuko. It should be fun…" she added. She sauntered over to his tall frame, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Dance." She commanded and turned the music back on. She began to do signature moves and Zuko shyly followed behind her. The more he got into it, the more he started to relax and enjoy it. Katara looked at Zuko as his butt muscles squeezed through his trousers as he danced. She couldn't help herself no more and immediately pounced onto him. She immediately took off the white shirt, and smiled at his approval. He started to attack her round and soft breasts with his mouth, while she moaned in ecstasy when his tongue found her pert nipple.

"Zuko…" she moaned pulling at his hair. They didn't have time to undress…well Zuko didn't. Her tiny hands and unbuttoned and threw his shirt to the side also. The couch felt so comfortable as they drown into each other. She bit her lips and smiled. Zuko unzipped his pants and moved his underwear opening **(Sorry guys I don't know what it's called I should have just called it underwear. I can be such a virgin at this…! -_- Just kidding) **through his underwear he pulled out his rock hard erection and immediately jammed it into her tight, and wet hole. She squealed in pleasure and turned the radio back on with the remote which was close by.

"Go faster!" she commanded. She spanked one of his round cheeks and he growled lowly. He began to pound into her without shame or worry. IT felt so good as his erection went deep into her core. His balls slapping against her, with every hard thrust. He was coming close and he couldn't hold back anymore. But as usual he wanted his wife to have a turn. He placed his fingers on the nub that sent her wild, and finally the tidal wave broke free like a damn.

"Say my name." he demanded.

"Zu…Zuko!" she cried out. Her wet and slick juices covered his manhood and with that he was pushed over the edge. His warm seed jetting into her like a stream. He pulled out his now flaccid member and smiled.

"That was…wow…" she whispered and turned the radio back off.

"Why did you pounce me I was having fun…for once." He teased.

"You look sexy when you dance and I couldn't control myself..."

"Maybe I should dance more."

"Yeah you should." Katara said simply and with that the two fell asleep.

**So did you like it?! Please review. Leave opinions and stuff like that. I love you guys always. And thank you for supporting me. :)**


End file.
